Demacia Kingdom
' Demacia Kingdom '''or ''(Demacia Kingdom Region) ''is a main setting taken place in the story of ''The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters, ''Future Card Buddyfight ARC V'' and Pokemon Ace. As also the Demacia Kingdom is a country in the world of Joe Kubinashi ruled by Hero King Marth and Cadea Kubinashi. A strong, lawful kingdom with a prestigious military history, Demacia’s people have always valued the ideals of justice, honor, and duty most highly, and are fiercely proud of their cultural heritage. But in spite of these lofty principles, this largely self-sufficient nation has grown more insular and isolationist in recent centuries since. Now, Demacia is a kingdom in turmoil. The capital, the Great City of Demacia, was founded as a refuge from sorcery after the nightmare of the Rune Wars, and built upon the riddle of petricite—a peculiar white stone that dampens magical energy. It is from here that the royal family has long seen to the defense of the outlying towns and villages, farmland, forests, and mountains rich with mineral resources. Those who dwell beyond the heavily guarded borders are increasingly viewed with suspicion, and many former allies have begun to look elsewhere for protection, in these uncertain times. Some dare to whisper that the golden age of Demacia has passed, and unless its people are willing to adapt to a changing world—something many believe they are simply incapable of doing—the kingdom’s decline may be inevitable. And all the petricite in the land will not protect Demacia from itself. Lore Demacia is a proud, lawful kingdom with a prestigious military history. Founded as a refuge from magic after the Rune Wars, some might suggest that the golden age of Demacia has passed, unless it proves able to adapt to a changing world. Self-sufficient and agrarian, its society is inherently defensive and insular, valuing justice, honor, and duty above all else. History Demacia Kingdom was founded by the Great Demacia Dragon in the year 1002 which so King of the Demacia Kingdom gathered all the great allies to defeat the Parallel Master of Netherworld in the great massive battle between good and evil, Sir Richard Branson of Nohr create the royal family tree to build a great future in year 1007 in end of times before the Uprising era. Also it seems Great Demacia Dragon fought the great threat of the evil corrupted Armored Dragon King of Kaiju Realm and King of the Demacia Kingdom killed evil corrupted Armored Dragon King for such meaningful slavery upon his own realm and other realms as well, but the big three formed and founded by King of the Demacia Kingdom himself. In the year of 1012 and these big three nation got together was Hoshido, Nohr and Valla to defeat a new greatest threat such as New World Alliance and the Great 12 Rebels and with help of big three allies as Askr, Ostia and others across the Demacia Kingdom upon building and creating a new era of the great future holds for them which Ryoma has stated to others about the great historical war of good and evil. Cities and Towns in Demacia Kingdom Mountains in Demacia Kingdom Mount Targon TBA Mount Okoto Mount Garou Kitsune Hamlet ??? ??? Residents in Demacia Kingdom Arachne Android Beastman Bionoid Centaur ??? Colossus Deity Devil Dragon Dragonewt Dragonman Dryad Dullahan Elf Fairy Faunus Gearnoid Giant ??? ??? Grimm Harpy Human Kaiju Kaka Kitsune Lamia ??? Lizardman Lycanthrope Monoeye Mermaid Minotaur Orge Orc Pac Person Reaper Robots Slime ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Wolfskin ??? ??? ??? ??? Professors Professor Byleth - Pokemon Professor of Demacia Kingdom Region Teal Garcia - Researcher; Byleth's son who give Aiden the power of Ace Power Ring, Ace Z Mega Ring and Ace Dynamax Power Band ??? ??? Demacia Kingdom Region Starters Pokemons Nawdile - Grass Barkindle - Fire Watuber - Water Demacia Kingdom Region Pokemons Demacia Kingdom Pokedex/Gallery Gym Leaders Instaed of 18 gyms, There are 23 gyms in the Demacia Kingdom Region. Mae - Bug Eliwood - Fire Lyn - Grass Shigure - Flying Saizo - Fighting Hector - Steel Lute - Poison Owain - Ground Robin - Ghost Azura - Water Renia - Fairy Oliver - Rock Linde - Light Kliff - Normal Tailtiu - Psychic Hrid - Ice Edelgard - Monster Joe - Dark Corrin - Dragon Kilma - Energy ??? - Electric ??? - Sound ??? - ??? Buddy Gym Leaders ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Team Villains In Demacia Kingdom Team Rocket Team Magma Team Aqua Team Doom Team Doom is a one of the villain team in the Region of Demaca Kingdom and led by Claw. Team Chaos Team Galactic Team Plasma Team Flare Team Skull Team Skull is a one of the villain team in the Region of Alola and led by Guzma. But later they are arrested by Buddy Police and Agents before Joe could even get a chance to change Guzma and Team Skull's heart. Team Yell Team Yell is a one of the villain team in the Region of Galar and led by Piers. Team Aurum Team Aurum is a one of the villain team in the Region of Urobos and led by Talah. Team Arrow Team Arrow is a one of the villain team in the Region of Urobos and led by The Onceler. Team Dominance Tean Vanity Team Vanity is a one of the villain team in the Region of Galar and led by Yuki a older brother of Yuga who taught him how to duel since before the death of their mother and grandfather. Team Nemesis Team Vendetta Team Data Team Data is a one of the villain team in the Region of Galar and led by Omega. Team Kizuna Team Poker Team Break Team Domino ??? Team Helix Team Dome Pokemon League Elite Four ??? - ??? ??? - ??? ??? - ??? ??? - ??? Champion ??? - ??? Buddyfight League ??? ??? ??? Terrorist Organization White Fang ??? ??? ??? Nations Adrestian Empire Agartha Agustria Albinea Almyra Alola Altea Archanea Atlantis Atlas Askr Aytolis Bilgewater Bundle City Begnion Bern Brigid Carcino Chon'sin Crimea Daein Demacia Dolhr Dragonspyre Embla Etruria Ferox Frelia Freljord Gallia Galar Goldoa Gra Grado Grannvale Gristonne Grust Hatari Hel Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Hoshido Igasato ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Kalos Khadein Kilvas ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Mistral ??? ??? Muspell TBA ??? ??? Nifi TBA Nohr TBA ??? ??? ??? Noxus ??? Plegia TBA ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Valla TBA Vale TBA ??? ??? ??? ??? Zofia ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Royalty ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Trivia *Demacia Kingdom is the kingdom based on the Middle Ages. *In Pokemon Ace, It was actually Demacia Kingdom Region is a originally was based on the medieval times like region *Unlike other team villains in many pokemon generations, Team Doom, Team Data, Team Nemesis and Team Vendetta are team villains who try to steal four legenadry pokemon power to bulid a weapon to blast the moon and the sun into the Dark Ages Era. Category:Locations Category:Main Settings Category:Country Category:Nations